Different Dimension
by zebzy1
Summary: This has to be a dream. It has to be a dream. Stefan wakes up in a different world where he has always been in love with Bonnie Bennett and vice versa. Stefan has no idea what the hell he should do to get back to his own dimension. But, what if Stefan starts to like the new dimension he is in a bit too much?


**Hello! So, for all those who know me and read my fan fictions probably want to kill me for not updating any of my fics. I swear I've been so busy it's my last year of college and I'm applying for uni and all, so I barely have any time. Anyway, enough of my excuses, I was on tumblr and I was going through all the stefonnie section and now I am drowning in feelings! So, the only way I can settle them down I am going to have to write them out, so here I am :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. **

* * *

Life didn't give a fuck about him. Stefan truly believed that now. He stared at the lined up books inside the library of the boarding house not moving a muscle. He couldn't move. He felt his heart shattering as each sound became more prominent as each second passed.

This wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this. Sure, he had done many horrible things his life-mainly in his ripper stage- but did he really deserve this? Couldn't life just give him a break?

Another loud moan broke the train of his thoughts and he suddenly sprung back to reality. Stefan grabbed the first thing that was in his reach- a nice Chinese-decorated vase that had cost him a fortune- and threw it across the room. The vase shattered in a million pieces just like his heart.

The next thing Stefan grabbed was a pile of classic books he collected over his years and threw it across the room where it smashed against the wall causing big holes. Anger and adrenaline coursed through Stefan's body and his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

He knew Damon could hear him causing all this ruckus. There was no way his brother could miss the sound of things breaking and falling apart. He wasn't so sure about Elena. Maybe she did hear him but was so busy with Damon that she just so chose to ignore it all. He couldn't stand if this was the truth.

The moans and groans became louder if that was even possible. Stefan felt the noises twisting around his head, pounding against his skull making him even more angry, frustrated and heart-broken.

Stefan didn't like coming to the boarding house once he and Elena had broken up. Even if this place was his home, he knew Elena would stay in the boarding house as long as his brother was around. So, that's why he got his own place.

The only reason Stefan had come to the boarding house today was to collect a few of his left over items. Those were his favorite books and a few other nick-knacks. Stefan had used his own key to the boarding house to let himself in. He just wanted this to be quick. He wanted to go in, get his stuff and flash out as fast as he could. This place held too many memories of the life he had before.

It was relatively quiet as first so Stefan was positive he was alone. It was only when he managed to grab his first old book from the shelves did he hear the soft sigh of his brother's name. He froze, his back going rigid as he listened intensively begging to whatever god was out there that he heard wrong. He heard right. A louder sigh of his brother's name followed by a low growl proved him right.

He knew Elena and Damon were in a relationship. And, it hurt like mad. But, he was trying to slowly get in terms with it. The key word was trying as he didn't really have much luck. He loves Elena. Stefan knew it was going to take time to heal himself from this deception.

But, to know that they were having sex when he and Elena had broken up only a few mere weeks ago made his body fill with rage. Did the time spent in love with him meant nothing to Elena? Stefan wondered what happened to the whole 'I will only love you Stefan' stuff. Apparently, that was a lie considering the moans of pleasure he was hearing.

Stefan hated it. He hated Damon...no, he hated them. What was he to them? A tool that they could break over and over? No, Stefan was much more to that. He knew he was. But, he couldn't just pretend that their deception didn't hurt him. It did. Immensely. And, to know that they wasted no time to committing to their relationship by having sex just made things worse. They didn't care about him. They never did.

He spent a few more minutes in the library throwing around anything he got his hands on. Stefan needed to let his anger out and what other way than trashing this place? Damon knew Stefan was in the boarding house, he was sure of it, and yet he still didn't stop having sex with Elena was utterly disgusting. Damon was a jackass.

The last thing he broke was a brown oak table. He imagined it to be Damon and he literally tore it to pieces. Stefan could hear the ripper inside of him urge him to go upstairs and replicate what he did to the table to Damon. But, Stefan forced himself not too. He didn't want to give Damon the pleasure of knowing that he got to him. Stefan wanted to leave this place with at least some of this dignity intact.

He quickly left the library and headed towards the door of the boarding house. He took a bit of pride knowing that Damon and Elena had to clean up his mess. Good, let them take on some job for once of their lives.

Stefan walked quickly towards his motorcycle leaving the couple at the boarding house behind. He needed to leave here before things got out of control. Stefan needed to leave before the ripper got out to play. He slipped on to the motorcycle and gripped the handles a little more tightly than he should have. His knuckled were slowly turning white.

Stefan easily started the engine to the life. He took joy in the roar that filled his ears from the motorcycle. He felt the roar washed away the sound of the moans from before. At once, Stefan was on the streets of Mystic Falls. He was glad no strangers were out tonight. He was pretty sure if there was he would have stopped for a bite. And, that was the last thing he wanted to do now.

A quick flick of decisions ran through Stefan's mind before one was on the fore front of his mind. He needed to leave Mystic Falls. Not for long, maybe just for a night or two. Stefan needed space to clear his mind. To figure out his emotions.

He turned on a street that he recognized right away. Bonnie's street. It had been some time since he spoke to Bonnie. Apart from that hug he never really did speak to her properly. Stefan hated himself for that. He knew she was going through hard times with the expression and all but he really could help her. With the state he was in now he would cause more harm than good.

Though, this didn't stop him from stopping on his motorcycle in front of her house and just stare at the building. So, many things had gone wrong with her. Mostly, it was the whole Abby and coin toss incident that he regretted every single day. He couldn't bring himself to say sorry to her. He was just so ashamed of what happened. It shouldn't have happened. But, all that he had been focused on was Elena. And, Stefan had lost a loyal friend because of that. Funny, how he lost a lot of things for a girl he never got.

The darkness of the night that surrounded Stefan was similar to the one in his heart. Expect, the one in his heart was more deep, more hallow. A brash thought came in his head of knocking on her door. But, he quickly ditched that idea to the curb. What would he even say to Bonnie? If he was being realistic Bonnie would probably think he came for a spell. And, Stefan realized that's what not only his relationship but everyone she was connected with came too. They only asked her for a spell and then they would disappear on her. It just made him so much more angry.

Stefan started his motorcycle and headed to the root leaving Mystic Falls. He couldn't turn to anyone now.

* * *

Stefan quickly took a glance around the bar. The bar was small but it sold good alcohol and that was all he needed. He took in all the humans in the bar his vampire side scouting out the ones that smelled the best to drink from.

This was why he didn't want to knock at Bonnie's. He could feel the ripper lurking inside of him just beneath his thin layer of skin. If he had actually seen Bonnie he didn't know how long he would have last until the ripper would have come out.

Not that he didn't think Bonnie couldn't take him down in a flash-she could easily- but he didn't want to cause her any more harm or stress. He had already done enough of that. Plus, he didn't want to give her another reason to hate him more.

The reason Stefan knew that the monster inside of him would have come out was because of her blood. A witches blood was just so tempting and Bonnie was so powerful that her blood become much more inciting and Stefan was itching for a taste.

Stefan gulped down his bourbon smoothly relishing in the burn that trailed down to his stomach. It did nothing to ease his hunger. Stefan needed to feed. He tried to stay off blood that came from the vein but he needed it now or he would go insane.

Stefan's eyes skimmed the bars occupants before they landed on a girl with dark skin and dark brown hair. She would do, Stefan decided as he licked his lips. He knew he shouldn't do this, feed on this girl but he couldn't help it anymore.

Each step Stefan took towards his next 'meal' the more of the hallow emptiness he felt. He remembered all the stuff he had done for Elena, all the things he sacrificed for her and this was what he got in return. Her sleeping win Damon. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hello." Stefan said his voice dripped like honey as he took the seat next to his victim.

* * *

Warmth. Stefan wasn't used to that feeling. So, when he felt it around him, found himself wrapped in it, he didn't want to let it go. Everything was dark but he didn't care. It was just so warm. Nice. Peaceful.

Stefan felt the warmth tighten around him and he couldn't help but snuggle closer to it. But, then sudden realisation dawned on him. Why the hell was he feeling this warmth? And, how the hell can it tighten around him? The last the thing he could remember was that women he was going to drink from in the bar.

Stefan forced his eyes that felt like they were glued shut to open. At once a bright light made him shut his eyes for a second as he groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes again and he froze completely.

He was in his room in the boarding house which wouldn't have been strange except for the fact that he had moved out long ago. This wasn't what made his freeze though. It was the girl in his arms.

She was on her side her head resting on his chest. One of her hands was spread across his abdomen so every time he took a deep breath her hand followed the movement. Stefan's arm was wrapped around her waist tightly pressing her closely to him. His other arm was underneath her, his hand pressed against her lower back.

Stefan gulped when he realised that the warmth and peace he was feeling was coming from her. He could feel their legs tangled together underneath the blanket which he was trying really hard not to think about especially with who this girl was.

Bonnie.

What the hell was Bonnie doing in bed with him? How the hell was she even here? Wasn't he meant to be out of Mystic Falls?

Stefan tried to focus on what had happened but the last thing he could remember was the dark brown-haired girl he was going to feed on. After that everything was blank. What happened?

Stefan suddenly felt Bonnie shift under him, her legs drew up, brushing the inside of his thigh lightly. Shit. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Stefan had to go, figure out what happened. He had to leave.

But, Bonnie shifted again, but this time she rubbed her head against his chest, making Stefan's eyes widen at the contact. Even though, he was wearing his wife beater, which he really shouldn't be wearing as he was sure he left the boarding house in a black t-shirt , it didn't stop the heat that ran through his chest. Double shit.

He watched still frozen as Bonnie let out a soft yawn. Stefan watched as she slowly untangled herself from him still looking half asleep. She rose into a sitting position and he saw that she was wearing a small tank top that left her arms, shoulders and neck bare. Stefan couldn't help but let his eyes wander across the exposed skin. He had never really seen that much of her before and he really shouldn't think that it was kind of exhilarating. Bonnie had always been attractive but to see her like this... Stefan had no words for it.

Bonnie brought her arms up to rub the sleep from her eyes before she looked down at Stefan. If Stefan though he was frozen in shock he defiantly wasn't able to move now. He expect her to give him the biggest aneurism ever and scramble his brains to mush. Or he expected her to scream and panic before she hurt him. What Stefan did know was that in the next few seconds he was going to be in a lot of pain.

What happened next surprised him so much. Bonnie stared at him, her eyes wandering over his face before suddenly a big smile broke out on her face. Stefan was very shocked, he felt like his brain stopped working. He hadn't seen her smile like that since the first few days when he entered her high school and before he flipped her world for the worst.

"Hey... Did you have a good sleep?" Bonnie asked him her voiced sounded so soft and in a way he never heard before.

Stefan could only watch as she leaned forward towards him and brought up a hand to cup his cheek. He couldn't stop her and his eyes widen with shock at the feeling of her soft hand against his cheek. It felt again of the warmth he couldn't describe and something else he couldn't pin point.

Stefan looked at her and analysed the way her massive smile lit up her face. Her emerald eyes sparkled with mirth and something he couldn't recognise. This really wasn't the Bonnie he recognised as she only ever looked at him with a stony and emotionless expression.

This was insane. So, fucking insane. Why the hell was he in bed with the Bonnie Bennett vampire hating witch?

What. The. fuck. Was. Going. On?

* * *

**So, this is the end. Did you like this because I had fun writing it especially the ending? Thanks for reading. Please review! **

**Thanks and until next time.**


End file.
